The present disclosure relates to a method of operating a laboratory automation system and a laboratory automation system.
Laboratory sample distribution systems can be used to distribute samples between pluralities of laboratory stations in a laboratory automation system. For example, two-dimensional laboratory sample distribution system providing high throughput are known. Electro-magnetic actuators are disposed below a transport plane in order to drive sample container carriers carrying sample containers on the transport plane.
There is a need to provide for a method of operating a laboratory automation system and a laboratory automation system enabling a high sample throughput.